


New Beginnings

by SkelebroTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Im so happy with this, reader is a monster, this is cute ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkelebroTrash/pseuds/SkelebroTrash
Summary: In a cave underground, the sound of dripping water is echoing through an almost empty cave. The smell of moss and fresh water fills the air. In a secluded and sealed off room, just a small walk from the darkening lantern room, a monster is awakening for the first time in over a century. It’s you.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you look like! Sketch done by beoteono.tumblr.com (who I commissioned!) 
> 
>  

In a cave underground, the sound of dripping water is echoing through an almost empty cave. The smell of moss and fresh water fills the air. In a secluded and sealed off room, just a small walk from the darkening lantern room, a monster is awakening for the first time in over a century. It’s you. Your eyes pry open and slowly focus on the wall of your sleeping cave, slowly but surely, adjusting to the low light level. You slowly roll your body onto your back and stretch your arms and legs gently, not wanting to hurt yourself after not moving for so long. The pull of your muscles feel fantastic against the cool ground that you line upon. 

 

You bring your hands down to your face and rub over your dusty skin. You’ll need to visit the bathing pools in Waterfall, you realise. You slowly push yourself up from the ground and into a sitting position. As you stretch your back, hearing the bones pop, you sigh with relief. This is the longest time you’ve ever hibernated for and you are starting to regret it based off the gross feeling of your body at this moment. 

 

You are an elemental monster, one that is not exclusive to a particular element, rather one that is very powerful and controlling of all nature. Your eyes have adjusted to the light and you inspect your body in the low lighting. You inspect the vines and rocks that grow out of your arms, they seem to be healthy but need with a new brush of magic. Your legs are much the same, wrapped with vines and moss. You bring your hands up to your head, summoning your ‘hair’. Well, hair is a loose term as it is a controlled fire flow extruding from your head. The glow of the orange fire lights up the room around you. 

 

You take a look at the walls you closed your eyes on so long ago, taking in the smooth walls and slightly damp ceiling. You feel your stomach grumble. You haven’t eaten for a hundred years, literally. You slowly stand up and brace yourself on the cave wall. Your legs feel wobbly as you adjust to standing upright once more. It takes you some time to get used to walking on two legs once more but once you get the hang of it, you charge up your magic. You take away the magical seal from the wall you put up when entering your hibernation. The cave wall crumbles away into dust and the old doorway is revealed. You step out and notice that the room around you hasn’t changed much in the many years you’ve been away. 

 

Using use your magic, you light up the mushrooms to reveal the path around you as you make your way out of the darkening lantern room and navigate your way into where the bathing pools used to be. You’re grateful to see that they still exist and walk over to one of the pools. You quickly take away the fire of your hair for your safety and dive into the pool. As you enter the water, you feel the grime wash away and you feel your water based magic resonating within you. 

 

The flow of your magic peaks and you let your body turn completely into water. You’re feeling cool, free and calm. You flow contently within the water for a while before you feel your hunger strike back up again. As you transform back into your regular self and use some mild fire magic to dry yourself off, you listen to the ambient sounds of the underground. The vines amongst your limbs look brighter and the rocks embedded within them seem to shine a little brighter. You re-ignite the fire upon your head and try and jog your memory on where to find food. You decide the walk to Snowdin is faster than the walk to the Capital and decide to make your journey there. 

 

As you walk through the caves, you see some monsters hanging out in groups, they stare at you as you pass by but don’t say anything to you. You feel the temperature in the air change and breath in the light cedar scent. You pass by a sentry station and notice that it’s empty, you begin to wonder about the state of the barrier. The stone path beneath you slowly transitions into snow and you scrunch your toes within the cold textured substance. As you make your way through the fog, you see the Snowdin lights ahead of you. 

 

Snowdin has changed drastically since you had last visited. There were new houses built towards the outskirts of the town and noticed some new strange hanging lights. As you walk past some monsters you feel a familiar aura around you. Fire magic. You search for the source of the aura and notice it almost right in front of you. 

 

Grillby’s Bar. 

  
You feel a large grin spread across your face as you walk towards the warm looking building. You can practically feel Grillby’s warmth as you push your hand against the bar door. As you walk in the snow beneath your bare feet transitions to a warm hard wood. You notice Grillby behind the bar immediately, his back turned to the door and his fiery hand reaching up to pick up a bottle of liquor. You step inside and close the door behind you. A large group of dogs in the corner of the bar perk up as you walk in further. You ignore them and take a seat at the bar and clear your throat. Grillby turns around and his eyes widen when he sees you. You grin as he drops the bottle of liquor in surprise.

 

“Hey G,” you greet with a slightly elated giggle. You were are so happy that one of your friends were still alive, even after over one hundred years of being away. 

 

“ _Y/N…”_ Grillby breathes, his mouth slightly ajar. Suddenly, he walks around the bar and you stand up from your seat. As soon as he is close enough you throw your arms around him. Grillby wraps his fiery arms around your back and lifts you up into a giant bear hug. You bury your face into his neck and breath in the familiar burning scent. 

 

“Sorry I was gone for so long Grillby,” you say into his neck. Grillby holds you tighter and you run your hands against the back of his head, using some slight fire magic to calm Grillby a small amount. 

 

“ _I didn’t know if you would ever wake up. I couldn’t find where you chose to lay,”_ Grillby says into your shoulder. 

 

“Sorry G, didn’t know I’d be out for so long,” you apologise softly. His grip on you loosens and you are set down back onto the floor. You straighten out his vest that got crumpled slightly during the hug. Grillby takes your hand and covers it with his own against his chest. You look up at him and smile gently. 

 

“ _I… I can’t believe you're here,”_ Grillby whispers softly. You bring a hand up to cup his flaming cheek softly. He leans into your touch and you give him a soft smile. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry again. It’s just… after what happened you know?” you explain. Grillby nods, understanding what you mean. Over a hundred years ago, before you slept, you had been one of the leading soldiers in the war against humans. You couldn’t deal with the loss of family and friends and decided to hide away in your cave. Your soul sinks at the memory but you pull yourself 

 

“ _You must be hungry, y/n. Let me go fix you a meal and a drink,_ ” Grillby says softly, looking into your eyes as he changes the subject. You thank him and watch him retreat into the kitchen. You take your seat back at the barand feel eyes on your back. You turn around and see everyone at the bar staring at you silently. You ignore them and turn your back to them, you felt uneasy at the attention. Theres a sudden flash of light next to you and you flinch in your seat. The empty bar stool suddenly is filled with a short skeleton monster in a blue jacket. 

 

He doesn’t seem to notice you straight away as he spins the seat around to lean his back against the bar; his eyes closed peacefully but a large grin on his face. You notice the exact moment he notices you as he cracks his right eye socket open to take a peek at you. You offer a polite smile and turn back to the bar to wait for your food. You can feel Grillby’s aura fluttering around the kitchen. You hear the skeleton clear his… throat? You turn your head back to look back at the smiling skeleton. 

 

“uh, you’re new. nice ta meet you, i’m sans. sans the skeleton,” he introduces himself. The skeleton, Sans, stretches out a hand towards you. You take his hand into yours and shake it. A sound emits from his hand and you tilt your head at the sound. Sans laughs and pulls back his hand, revealing a red, rubber cushion taped against his hand. The other patrons in the bar share a mixed sound of laughs or groans.

 

“hehehe, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, its _always_ funny,” he laughs. You laugh lightly just at the tone of his laugh. You watch as he turns his chair the right way round so he faces the bar. 

 

“I’m Y/N, nice to meet you Sans the skeleton,” you greet. 

 

“so you from the capital then?” Sans asks casually, resting his forearms against the bar, looking for Grillby. 

 

“Not quite,” you tell the skeleton. Sans frowns but is distracted by Grillby re-entering the room with a plate of food in his hands. You send him a bright smile, your hair lighting up with the gesture. He sets the food down in front of you and begins making a drink. You look down onto your plate and take in the selection of food Grillby had made for you. A burger with a side of fries, you can feel Grillby’s magic radiating off the food. 

 

“Thank you so much G!” You thank him with a bright smile. 

 

Grillby pours various liquids into a mixing cup but smiles back at you. This gains the attention of Sans who leans forward, resting his arms on the bar. 

 

“ _You’re welcome y/n, let me know if you need any more and I will get it for you,”_ Grillby replies warmly. You look down at your plate of food and take in the home cooked meal. You dig in straight away, your stomach crying out in relief of the food. You can practically feel yourself gaining more energy with each bite. 

 

“what does a skeleton have to do to get that kind of service,” Sans asks Grillby with a teasing tone. 

 

“ _Pay off your tab,_ ” Grillby sets down your drink in front of you, its a pale yellow liquid withs sparks dancing around the rim of the glass. The bar laughs at Grillby’s response and Sans blushes a bright blue. 

 

“G, this is amazing!” you compliment him, watching with a cheeky smile as his own fire flickers pink for a moment. 

 

“ _Thank you dear,”_ Grillby busies himself with cleaning classes, much to your amusement. 

 

You take a sip of your drink, the sparks dancing on your tongue and the flavour of the liquid revitalising your magic further. The fire on top of your head grows in size from the magic intake and the vines around your limbs sprout some more leaves. 

 

“whoa,” you hear Sans say under his breath at the sight. 

 

You smirk slightly but continue eating your meal, watching Grillby work around the bar. After cleaning some glasses, he sets a bottle of ketchup in front of Sans, then moves to take orders from around the room. 

 

Sans leans in closer to you as you finish the final bite of your meal. 

 

“so uh, i don’t mean to sound rude here but what type of monster are you?” Sans asks. 

 

“I’m an elemental,” you tell Sans, “I’m different to Grillby and other elementals in the fact that I can manipulate all of the elements, not just one.”

 

You hold out your hand and flip it over, showing Sans your regular form. When he has seen it, you manipulate your arm to turn into fire, much like Grillby’s. You then turn the fire into water, creating a liquid hand. The water hardens into ice then evaporates into air. Lastly, you summon your hand back and turn it into stone. 

 

“ _Y/n are you showing off?”_ Grillby teases you as he walks past with a stack of dirty glasses. 

 

“Never,” you wink at Grillby. Your newly found energy has you in better spirits, and you find yourself easily slipping back into your old routine with your flame friend. You turn your hand back into it’s normal state and rest it back onto the bar. 

 

“so whats the deal with you and grillbz?” Sans asks. You blush. 

 

“It’s a long story,” you watch Grillby as he walks over to the two of you, having finished his tasks (including cleaning up the bottle of fire whisky he had dropped when you entered). 

 

“ _What is?”_ Grillby asks, leaning against the bar opposite to where you sat. The heat of his flames bring a comforting feeling throughout your entire body.

 

“Sans would like to know what our deal is,” You tell him. Grillby smiles and nods knowingly. 

 

“ _What would you like to know?_ ” Grillby asks Sans. 

  
“where did you two meet?”

 

******* Flashback *******

 

It’s 1899 and monsters are celebrating the new year to come. In a small village at the base of Mount Ebbot, music fills the air and alcohol warms the bodies of the dancing monsters. You’re no exception to this as you laugh at your sisters as they dance drunkly outside the local bar. 

 

“Y/n! Come join us!” your older sister, Elizabeth, cheers. The flames upon your head are already sparking with the amount of alcohol you’ve drunk yet your body moves forward to dance along with her. You dance with your sisters, your younger sibling falling over their feet causing you all to laugh. 

 

“Anna!” you laugh, clapping your hands together. You reach down and help her back up to her feet. You’re about to tease her about her clumsiness when you hear a cry for help behind you. The three of you whip around to see a man of flames running towards the three of you, two large humans chasing after him with buckets of water. 

  
“Liz! Anna! Go!” you order as you run towards the flame elemental. As soon as he’s in arms length of you, you reach out to him and pull his heated body behind yours. He’s huffing and puffing but you focus on the two humans who stand before you. The flames on your head spark threateningly.

 

Without hesitation, one of the men throws the water from his bucket towards the two of you. You watch the water fly through the air and manipulate it to stop before it his you and the flame behind you. Your eyes glow with the strength of your magic as you shift the water to fly back and hit the man who threw it. 

 

“You’re going to pay for that!” The man yells as he charges towards you. You bring your arms up, creating a wall of earth between the two men and yourself. You turn to face the flame monster and take his hand. 

 

“We need to run!”

 

You pull the elemental monster back into a sprint and run away from the humans. You hear their yells being thrown at you as you run with the flame monster. You pull him with you as you duck and weave through the buildings in the town. You spot your destination ahead of you, the guard quarters, and run faster. 

 

“GERSON!” you yell towards the building. You’re only a few feet away from the door when it slams open, Gerson walking through with his giant hammer in his hand.

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

“HUMANS!” you exclaim as you stop running. The humans are close behind you and Gerson steps out of the way of the door. 

 

“Get inside,” he orders. You pull the flame into the house, bringing him into the front room. He collapses onto his hand and knees, panting from the running. You bend down beside him and summon your fire magic into your hands. You ignore the sounds of battle outside and focus on the flame next to you. 

 

You tentatively bring your hand up and rest it on the back of his neck, channeling fire magic to help calm the flame down. After a few deep breaths, the flames breathing begins to calm down. 

 

“Are you ok?” you ask softly. You help the flame sit down properly, taking in his bright orange flames and glowing eyes. He blinks and you watch him take in your appearance. 

 

“ _Thankyou for helping me_ ,” he finally says in fire speech. His voice comes in the form of crackling fire and it fills you with warmth. 

 

“No thanks needed, all I did was get us out of there. I’m Y/n,” you hold out your hand. He takes it in his and shakes it gently. 

 

“ _I’m Grillby,”_ he introduces. 

 

******* Flashback Over *******

 

“wait, so how old are you?” Sans asks you. You laugh. 

 

“Rude. I’m 194,” Grillby laughs along with the two of you, a laugh almost as warm as his flames. You look at him with a playful smile. 

  
“so what happened after that?” Sans asks curiously. You continue the story.

 

******* Flashback *******

 

After saving Grillby from the humans, the two of you became fast friends. You celebrated the coming of the new year together and introduced him to your sisters. The four of you became very close, working together around the village and living life carelessly. It was one sunny day that tipped the scales for the dramatic. 

 

You and Grillby were lying in the sun on top of a grassy hill, watching the clouds go by. Your cheeks here heated from his hand brushing against yours. It was safe to say you had developed a tiny crush on the man of flames since getting to know him.

 

“What’s one thing you wish you could do?” You ask Grillby, turning your head to face his. He turns to look at you ask well, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

 

“ _Well, I’d like to open a bar I think. My father has been teaching me to brew my own alcohol and my mother has been teaching me how to use my fire magic to cook,”_ Grillby muses. You smile. 

 

“You’d be the best bar owner,” you can really imagine Grillby owning his own place. 

 

“ _You really think so?”_ Grillby asks. You nod. 

 

“Yeah! I’d be your number one customer!” Grillby laughs and you laugh along with him. 

 

“ _What about you? What do you wish you could do?”_ Grillby asks. You roll your lips in thought and turn your head up to the sky. 

 

“I don’t know,” you say honestly. You hear footsteps running towards the both of you and you sit up. Grillby follows a second later and you see Anna rushing forward towards the two of you, tears staining her cheeks. 

 

“Y/N!” She cries out. You jump to your feet and run towards her. She throws herself into your arms and cries out against your chest. With your arms wrapped around her, you hold her tight. 

 

“What happened!?” You ask frantically. 

 

“It’s Liz! She was dusted by humans,” she sobs into your chest. You feel your self go into shock and you collapse down onto the grass. Warm arms embrace the two crying elementals. 

 

******* Flashback Over *******

 

You clear your throat and continue. 

 

“It was only a week after her funeral when I signed up for the royal guard. Grillby and Anna didn’t want me to join but I’ve always been a bit head strong. I think Grillby realised that I wasn’t going to back out of it so he joined as well,” you explain. You noticed some of the other bar patrons listening in to the story but you didn’t mind. 

 

“ _I promised Anna that I would keep Y/n safe through training. Neither of us thought that we would actually see a battle one day,_ ” Grillby adds. 

 

Grillby’s hand reaches across the bar and rests over yours. 

 

“We were trained for the guard in a matter of months. We both learned how to use our magic offensively and defensively and we started making our way up the ranks. Most of the money I made from the guard went straight to Anna. She was staying with some close family friends and was working in their shop,” You continue. 

 

“ _Y/n is very powerful, she was named head of her own squadron in only a year of training. I kept my word to Anna and followed Y/n wherever she went,”_ Grillby looks to you. 

 

“i’m sorry about your sister,” Sans tells you. 

 

“Thankyou. It’s been a long time but I still miss her,” you answer, looking down as you remember your sister. It’s silent for a moment.

 

“what about your crush?” Sans asks you, trying to lighten the mood. You flush. 

 

“It never went away,” You tell him. 

 

******* Flashback *******

 

You walked up to one of the training halls in hopes of having an early morning session. The sun had yet to rise and you had hopes of practicing more of your fire magic today. As you got closer to the hall, you could feel Grillby’s magic already present in the hall. Knowing Grillby was an early riser, you snuck into the hall to watch him train. 

 

As you step into the hall, your mouth falls open. Grillby flares his fire magic around him in a impressive display of talent. He’s battling against one of the training dummies, using a mixture of his hand to hand combat and his magical combat. Shirtless. 

 

You can’t keep your eyes off his exposed body. You’re stuck in the doorway, just watching the way his body moves and flows with the energy of his flames. The flames upon your own head flare with interest. 

 

Grillby suddenly whips his body around to face yours from down the room. His flames turn bright pink as he blushes. 

 

“ _Y/n! I didn’t hear you come in!”_ Grillby walks towards you but you still can’t take your eyes off his body. 

 

“Uhhhh….” you’re lost for words. 

  
“ _Y/n?”_ Grillby is now closer to you, only a few feet away. You tear your eyes from his body and to his eyes. You’re blushing. 

  
Grillby seems to understand the reason of your fluster and steps forward with a wicked grin.

 

“ _Something bothering you?”_ Grillby flirts. You can feel your entire body turn into fire from embarrassment. Grillby chuckles and walks closer until he’s only an inch away. He places a hand on your hip and you press up against the doorway, Grillby leaning over you. 

 

You look up, your mouth slightly parted. Grillby leans down and hovers his face over yours. Your hands wrap around his waist and he pushes his forehead against yours. His other hand comes up to caress your currently flaming cheek. He doesn’t move, as if asking for permission. With a stroke of confidence, you tilt your head up further and kiss him. 

 

He kisses you back, softly caressing your body. The arms you had around his waist travel upwards until they rest on his jawline, both of his hands moving down to your waist. The soft kissing turns passionate, as the both of you release your pent up feelings for one another in the training hall. 

 

The both of you get lost in the feeling, holding each other close and living in the moment. The front door slams open and the two of you jump, breaking the kiss but still holding onto one another. You turn to the door and blush harder, your flames turning pinker. 

 

Gerson stands with an amused look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“Wahahaha well look what we have here,” Gerson laughs, “two of my best captains canoodling in the training hall!”

 

“ _General-“_

 

“Don’t give me any excuses boy, I’m happy for the both of you! Took you long enough! Wahaha!” Gerson winks at the both of you. 

 

“Now we have work to do so put your shirt back on! You can continue later!”

 

******* Flashback Over *******

 

Behind Sans, the dog squad and a few other bar patrons who gathered to hear the story all coo at you and Grillby. You feel your cheeks burning as you end the section. Grillby’s blushing as well, but his hand squeezes yours affectionately. 

 

“damn grillbz, didn’t know you had it in ya,” Sans teases. 

 

“What happened after that!” one of the monsters ask. The mood between you and Grillby goes darker, but he still holds your hand. 

 

“The war happened,” you say simply. The monsters go quiet with recognition. 

 

“ _I was planning on asking Y/n out for a date when the first attack happened. There was no time for romance when fighting for our lives,”_ Grillby explains. 

 

“To put a long story short. A lot of our family and friends died in those three days. We were pushed underground and trapped there. A lot of the older monsters began falling down and I found myself to be the last elemental of my kind alive,” You pause, remembering your fallen family. 

 

“To stop myself from falling down, I hid myself in a cavern in Waterfall to essentially hibernate. I told Grillby what I was going to do but never told him where,” you confess. Grillby squeezes your hand one more. 

 

“ _I don’t blame you for needing to get away_ ,” Grillby tells you. 

 

“But I should have stayed with you,” You tell him back. 

 

“… but now you’re back. grillbz, ask her now,” Sans tells Grillby.

 

Grillby’s flames flare and his face becomes focused. He walks around the bar and comes to stand in front of you. He takes your hands in his and holds them to his chest. You feel your cheeks burning. Your soul pounds in your chest. 

 

“ _Y/n. Will you accompany me on a date?_ ” Grillby asks you. 

 

You leap out of the chair and throw your arms around his neck. He laughs and hugs around your waist, pressing his face into the side of yours affectionately. 

 

“Of course I will,” you accept the date. 

 

Grillby sets you down on your feet and caresses your cheek. The monsters in the bar are cheering around you. Suddenly they begin to chant. 

 

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!” 

 

Grillby leans down and presses his mouth against yours. Cheers ring out around the bar as you press yourself closer to the flame elemental. 

 

You were home. 


End file.
